Counting Backwards
by JellyBubble
Summary: Kyouya disapproves greatly of public displays of affection, so Tamaki has to find another way to show his love. Or convince him otherwise. Established relationship.


Public displays of affection

Rating: G

Summary: Kyouya disapproves greatly of public displays of affection, so Tamaki has to find a way around it.

A/N: Done for

"But, Kyouya! I wanna hold your hand!"

Tamaki was whining. _Again_.

Kyouya continued walking briskly the corridors of Ouran. "And I said no Tamaki. We're at school! There is no need for such contact, or any _other_ intimate contact, in a place where the other students can spot us."

Tamaki continued trotting beside the other boy, looking at him pitifully as he gesticulated wildly with an exclamation. "Of course there is need, Kyouya! You need to know how much I love you, therefore, I need to hug you and kiss you constantly so that you won't forget or ever doubt my affections!"

Kyouya irritably adjusted his glasses before frowning at his boyfriend. "Tamaki, I have explained time and again that I do not do public displays of affection. It's bad enough when you do it in places when there's no one around. You'll not only ruin my 'cool type' image but lose us some designations at the club if anyone saw us. And before you say anything, I am not convinced that the yaoi fans that would result would adequately make up for the loss. Especially with the display of affections that you seem to have in mind. You would lose almost thirty percent of your customers. No, Tamaki. If you really have to show your affections, you're going to have to think of another way to do it."

And with that, the dark haired boy stalked away, leaving a forlorn king behind him.

KTKTKTKTKTKTKT

_Three days later…_

Kyouya glanced over at the host club king from his seat on the window, almost indiscernible worry printed on his features.

Remarkably enough, Tamaki had actually listened for once, and his attentions had gone down during school hours. Back to as if they were just friends again in fact. And although when they were alone outside of public places, Tamaki worked to reassure him of his continued ardor, Kyouya had to admit that his blond idiot might have had a point about constant reminders of affection throughout the day.

The bespectacled teen dragged his eyes away from his entertaining king to glare back down at his notebook. He'd barely written half of what he usually did during these hosting hours and that was just ridiculous.

There was no need to worry about Tamaki's affections. Logically, he knew that. But for some reason, his heart grew a slightly cold feeling that he couldn't quash.

Tamaki glanced up from his whispered adorations to a client at hearing a snap. He knew that snap. That snap was the sound of a notebook being closed with force.

The host club king studied his vice president covertly, worriedly trying to see what might have caused such an action, before brightening his face to beam at the other boy. He thought that his boyfriend looked frustrated and a little distant.

"Kyouya! Are you going to join us now? You can help me entertain these beautiful flower blossoms with me!" Was it just him, or did Kyouya's smile seem a little sad?

"My apologies, ladies, Tamaki, but I just remembered that I have some important matters that I need to attend to." With that, Kyouya stood up and walked briskly away.

Tamaki pouted. Wasn't Kyouya feeling lonely? They hadn't been together in three days!

…At school anyway, but that was a long time! He'd been busy with various projects and thinking of how to show Kyouya his affections without necessarily proclaiming it to the public. Or convincing Kyouya that the public didn't matter, which would be preferable. He'd been toning it down just like Kyouya had asked him, but he missed raining affections on his dark haired boyfriend.

And now Kyouya looked lonely and sad.

Well! He'd have to do something about that, wouldn't he!

TKTKTKTKTKTKTK

_Next day…_

Kyouya entered Ouran that day, uncharacteristically dragging his feet and watching the ground. He was tired, staying up last night working on homework and finances for the club, and he was _not _looking forward to the day. He wasn't sure he had the energy to pay attention to details during class and he was sort of hoping Tamaki would actually be exuberant around him today, as while the blonds' antics could be trying, they also seemed to lend energy to the people around him.

"Kyouya!"

The dark haired boy looked up just in time to be glomped and twirled by the blond tornado wannabe that was his boyfriend. When Tamaki stopped spinning, he looked at his dazed vice president critically.

"Hey Kyouya, you look tired." He pointed at the other boy dramatically. "I think you need an energy booster!"

With that, he slapped a small object into Kyouya's hand, aborted the impulse to give Kyouya a kiss and ran off, yelling about finding their 'daughter'.

The boy left behind blinked owlishly at the retreating blond before looking down to examine his 'energy booster'.

It turned out to be a singular gold foil wrapped chocolate, probably taken out of an expensive box, with a small crown sticker on top proclaiming the luxurious brand.

The shadow king of the host club couldn't help a very small smile growing on his face as he gently unwrapped the chocolate and then placed it in his mouth to melt.

His smile lifted higher on one side at the taste. _Spicy_.

KTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKT

It was time to change classes for second lesson and Kyouya was waiting impatiently just past the doorway for Tamaki to pack his things.

Just as he was debating whether to leave the slow idiot behind, as right now was just before the rush hour where everyone reached the corridors and it became crowded and almost impossible to move, the said idiot flounced up.

"Thanks for wai-"

Kyouya growled at the other boy before grabbing his hand to drag him quickly to the next class, hoping to beat the crush.

"Ah! Wait, Kyouya! I've got something to give you!"

Tamaki managed to pull away in the corridors and Kyouya frowned as he turned around to berate the host club king, an impatient look on his face.

Tamaki just smiled at him sweetly before taking his hands gently between his own and pressing another wrapped chocolate into it.

Kyouya's frown melted away as he looked down at his gift. He proceeded to then carefully peel the foil away, even as they became surrounded by rushing students.

He smiled faintly as he placed the wrapper in his pocket with the one he received at the start of the day. He didn't mind the crush of students so much as they slowly walked off.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

At recess, Tamaki simply placed the chocolate on the desk in front of Kyouya and smiled brightly before being swept away by classmates.

Kyouya unwrapped it just as carefully as the other two and placed the wrapper with the others as he savoured the spicy dark chocolate.

KTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKT

The next chocolate didn't arrive until lunch was over and the dark haired teen had entered his next class, one he didn't share with Tamaki.

The shadow king sat down at his desk and began to prepare for the lesson, pulling out books and his pencil case. Opening his pencil case to withdraw a pen, there it was, nestled next to his eraser.

The bespectacled boy felt the side of his mouth quirk upwards as he daintily relieved the chocolate of its covering and thought that his romantic idiot was extremely lucky that the chocolate hadn't melted in there. Otherwise there would have been hell to pay.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

The day was over and Kyouya was exhausted. Unfortunately today's club activities had been more tiring than energizing and as soon as he got home, Kyouya was going to take a nap. Of course, then he'd have to work on homework and finances again. The shadow king sighed.

He entered home, much as he entered school, and didn't notice the sidelong glance and discreet smile that his older sister, Fuyumi, had on her face as she walked past her youngest brother.

The youngest Ootori dropped his bag on the floor as he made his way to bed, throwing a perfunctory glance around his room.

He paused at the stairs to the second floor, where his bed was, left foot already on the first step, right hand on the rail whilst his left was already loosening his tie, and blinked at the discrepancy of his table

Kyouya felt the tug of a smile at the sight of a bit of cheap gold on his white table, and idly wondered how Tamaki got it there as he made his way towards it.

He rolled the chocolate around his mouth and decided maybe he had enough energy for a shower and working on his studies after all.

KTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKT

The next day, the dark haired teen looked bemusedly at the chocolate that Tamaki had just thrust at him before homeroom had started, and pondered how long this was going to go on. Not only were these chocolates expensive, but he'd probably get sick of them by tomorrow if Tamaki kept feeding him at this rate, and then they'd just be a waste of money.

Even so Kyouya unwrapped the chocolate and placed it in his mouth to suck on as he listened to roll call.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

Kyouya couldn't decide if the appearances of chocolate were over and whether to feel disappointed at their absence as recess and third class passed without a foil wrapped gift.

Walking the corridors to his fourth lesson, he was surprised when Tamaki suddenly appeared in front of him, grinning brightly, as they didn't have any classes together on this day between recess and lunch.

"Kyouya! Mon ami! Did you miss me?" Tamaki sparkled.

Kyouya smirked at his boyfriend, his mood lightening rather unreasonably, he thought. "Of course not, idiot. I was rather relishing the silence."

The next moment the blond host club king was shrouded in darkness, poking at the wall. A fond smile crossed Kyouya's face as he watched his idiot's antics, before casually sauntering over and whacking the blond atop his head.

"Was there something you wanted, or were you just lonely?"

Tamaki immediately sprang up energetically from rubbing his head and started babbling about bonds of friendship and companionship and how nothing could keep them apart, not even distance despite physics stating to the contrary.

Kyouya just rolled his eyes and nodded his head as he exhaled exasperatedly at the speech and then checked his watch impatiently. They did, after all, still have a class to get to.

Noticing this action, Tamaki promptly cut of his declaration of love and grabbed his vice presidents hand to place another piece of chocolate in them.

"Here, Kyouya! Don't get lonely now!" Then the half French boy ran off to make it to his next class.

The megane figure of the host club had to walk briskly himself to make it to his next class. He still took the time to unwrap the chocolate on the way.

KTKTKTKTKTKTKTKT

Kyouya raised an eyebrow at this lunch and spent some time speculating on whether Tamaki had seduced his chefs when he opened his bento to find another chocolate cradled in the box.

He ended up eating it instead of his dessert and gave his dessert to Haruhi. Purely because he obviously wasn't going to eat it and it would be a shame to waste the culinary efforts of his chefs, and as 'mother' he should get his 'daughter' to experience new things like expensive cuisine.

He smiled as he watched the reactions of the rest of the host club members at the sound of Haruhi's delight at the taste.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

There were no more appearances of chocolate after lunch and Kyouya felt decidedly edgy. Tamaki was a romantic moron, so he wouldn't suddenly stop giving chocolates like that, right? It was rather abrupt, Kyouya decided, as he made his way towards the club room. Of course there was still time for Tamaki to give him some, like when he got home yesterday, but that would be decidedly not smooth of the charming host club king.

The shadow king shook his head as he reached for the doorknob of the third music room. There was no reason to be feeling put off at over something so ridiculous. After all, he didn't need these affectionate touches through out the day to know that Tamaki loved-_thought_ about him. He knew Tamaki loved him. Really.

The club activities proceeded as normal. Not being a cosplay day, Kyouya was free to work on spreadsheets whilst the others were hosting, and so he typed away on his laptop determinedly, trying to get it all done now, so he could get a good nights rest tonight. He glanced around at the other hosts periodically to make sure things were on track and clients weren't going over time before continuing work. Although to anyone who watched him closely, they could see that he was tired, frustrated and giving off the aura of being frazzled. Only an impression of course, as no Ootori was going to show such a physical state of being in public.

All these decidedly distracted thoughts were running through his mind, so he didn't take any great notice to the fact that Tamaki's break had started and he was walking over to his table. Of course, it was noted mentally somewhere, but it was promptly shoved aside as unimportant, because _he needed to get this done and get some sleep!_

That's why when Tamaki sidled up next to him, Kyouya was still typing furiously, and ignored his presence until the blond shoved an arm in front of him.

Startled, Kyouya leaned back before finally registering that the host club king was near him instead of hosting and there was something in the hand shoved in his face, and blinked at it.

Chocolate. Another one.

The vice president couldn't quite suppress the spontaneous urge to smile and so everyone who took notice became witness to a true Ootori smile, grudgingly wrung from him that consisted of a wry twist of lips, the left corner brought up higher than the other, as he glanced up at Tamaki. Tamaki, not to be beaten, shone back as brightly as he could. He had an impish look in his eyes.

"Not quite over yet, Kyouya."

Kyouya raised an eyebrow at that, even as the blond pressed the chocolate to his lips with a slight bow. He allowed the dark chocolate to enter his mouth, registering somewhere the squeals of moe coming from clients. He should charge them for that. An impish light entered his own eyes as they narrowed, and just when all the chocolate had been pushed into his mouth, he let his tongue flick out quickly, just caressing Tamaki's fingers as they withdrew.

He smirked as the moeing decibels went up, and Tamaki paused in his withdrawal before grinning back at his boyfriend.

The dark haired teen shook his head at his own actions as he turned back to continue typing, chocolate a warm weight on his tongue and a faint, if wry, smile still on his lips. What was he saying about public displays of affection? Hmph. Maybe he could allow it during club hours a little. It would certainly keep their customers happy.

He typed in a more focused manner after that and was unaccountably happy.

KTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKT

"Kyouya!"

Club hours were over and it was time to go home. The vice president of the host club had managed to finish all his work during club time after all, and clean up didn't take long, so now everyone was leaving together. Kyouya had already called his car and was inside, ready to leave, but paused his driver when he heard Tamaki call out.

He opened his door, looking out enquiringly. Tamaki was never satisfied with window talk, unless he was the one doing it. Something about the full view of his beauty being obstructed by the door when he was the one outside and dramatic effect when he was on the inside.

Kyouya's comment of perhaps obstructed view being a _good_ thing and Tamaki being a cheap drama queen had sent the club king into a depression until the other boy had compromised and promised to always open his door for conversations.

Tamaki ran up to his door energetically, his arms flailing all over the place. "I've got something to give you before you can go!"

The blond leaned against the doorframe slightly, regaining his breathe, as the youngest Ootori looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. He wondered whether to expect chocolate or not.

Suddenly Tamaki was standing up straight again, smiling, although he left his arm resting on the car, with his bag hanging down from his hand, taking up unnecessary space in Kyouya's mind, and forcing him to lean back to avoid getting a whacked in the face by it. He gave it a look of distaste to convey his displeasure at being forced back.

And then Tamaki's free hand was gently grabbing his chin and tilting it up as he leaned through the door to give him a kiss and the thought in Kyouya's mind was _oh, so it wasn't chocolate_, but didn't feel disappointed at all.

Then Tamaki's lips opened, and so did Kyouya's and Tamaki's tongue entered and shoved something along with it, and Kyouya couldn't help but press his lips more strongly against the blonds' because _that was chocolate._

Kyouya couldn't help but give a few licks to Tamaki's lips as he felt him withdraw and was subconsciously glad that his car had a tinted divider and wasn't that a convenient spot to be for Tamaki's bag after all.

The dark haired boy licked his own lips for any trace of chocolate as he watched his boyfriend suppressing mirth in his doorway and smiling at him.

"Not over yet, Kyouya."

The shadow king dragged him into his car by his shirt, wondering what Tamaki could mean, as that kiss was definitely a well done finish, but not really caring as Tamaki was here right now and he tasted of chocolate.


End file.
